


For your eyes only

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Diane has a secret





	For your eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to finish off 2017. It is set in S03E18, I imagine that after they kiss things get heated and they head up to bed where this scene then takes place.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy and review!
> 
> Until next year,
> 
> x

Diane gasped, biting her bottom lip as Kurt’s mouth danced slowly across her skin. His lips nipped at the lace of her bra as his large hands skated down her torso; unbuttoning her blouse and causing goosebumps to breakout across her flesh.

“Oh,” She moaned as he smirked against her, her hands threading into his thick hair and gripping it roughly. “Oh Kurt,”

Kurt hummed in acknowledgement, scraping his teeth lower before dipping his tongue into her bellybutton and swirling it. His fingers tickled her as he they snuck under the lace of her panties; playing teasingly with the elastic.

Diane whimpered her hips bucking up as his mouth travelled lower still, rolling across her abdomen from her right hip to her left.

Suddenly his lips stopped their journey; leaving her skin as he popped his head up.

“Di?” He questioned with a smile.

“Hmm?” She responded distractedly, her eyes still shut and fingers still gripping his salt and pepper hair.

“What’s this?” He asked swiping his thumb across the skin of her left hip bone. Diane’s eyes suddenly flew open, her cheeks colouring as she scrambled to get out from under him and hide the dark mark.

“Nothing!” She replied quickly, pulling the silk of her shirt back down and trying to cover her hip. Kurt frowned, shifting from his position above her to flick on the bedside lamp.

His eyes locked on hers as the room was flooded with light. Diane was dressed in only the white blouse she’d worn to work and her skimpy underwear, her hair was messed from his fingers and her lipstick smudged from his mouth. Kurt’s eyes travelled down her body, appreciating the fact that only two of the buttons were done up, slowly his green orbs fell to her hip and the hand covering it.

“Diane?’ He said with a seductive smirk, crawling over her again to kiss her lips.

Diane groaned kissing him back, her free hand snaking up to cup his jaw as her mouth opened to his advances. Lord but this man knew how to kiss. After a few breathless moments he pulled back; smugly grinning at her panting.

He slid backward until his head came to rest just above her hips once again. Diane breathed heavily as his mouth lowered placing delicate kisses to the hand covering her skin.

Diane sighed, her hips bucking up almost uncontrollably, his mouth was so close to where she wanted it and yet so far. Kurt’s eyes darted up to her and she bit her bottom lip. Logically she knew she couldn’t hide it from him, she knew in less than a few minutes she’d be naked and desperate for his hands on her body, but still she hesitated.

“Don’t laugh,” She said seriously, her free hand moving to tangle in his hair. Kurt frowned at that sitting up so he straddled her thighs. Gently his large hand covered her thin fingers; pulling them off her hip.

His green eyes remained glued to hers, not looking down just yet. A slow smirk slid onto his lips and Diane returned in kind.

Slowly, oh so slowly he began his way down her body, agonizingly tracing every freckle and curve until he came to at her hipbone.

An inaudible gasp escaped his lips as he stared down at the dark mark.

There on the delicate skin covering below her hipbone was an imperfection. The dark ink a sharp contrast to her smooth pale skin.

His thumb stroked across the sensitive flesh, his eyes fixated on the tattoo.

“Diane” He whispered unable to look away from the inked skin.  Staring at the marking he found himself pulled to it, his lips lowering to it, his tongue dipping out to trace the delicate lines.

Diane gasped her hands falling to his thick hair once again and tugging on it in appreciation.

“Kurt,” Diane gasped her hips rocking upward following his lips as he lifted them. Biting back a smile he met her eyes from beneath a smirking brow.

“Tell me.” He demanded, his eyes twinkling and telling her everything she needed to know. He wasn’t going to let this go, he wasn’t going to touch her until she confessed.

With a heavy sigh, Diane brought her hands up to her face running them over her face; raking them through her blonde curls.

“It was a birthday gift.” She said after a long beat and Kurt used his elbows to push himself up higher, smiling at her before dipping back down to the ink. It was a small tasteful black outline of a scale, no bigger than an inch by an inch, positioned daintily below her left hipbone. It wasn’t hard to figure out why she’d chosen this marking. Diane loved the law, loved the fairness and the intricacies of the constitution and so it made perfect sense that she’d get such a tattoo. A small scale showing the balance of the law; good versus evil, right versus wrong, just versus unjust.

“Really?” He prompted his hand curling around her hip, his rough thumb pressing into the stained skin. Diane eyes rolled back into her head, her body desperate for the touch of his hands.

“Yes,” she whispered breathlessly and Kurt smirked waiting for her to continue.  She hummed appreciatively as he dipped his tongue to trace the tattoo again.

“Who was it from?” He questioned casually but Diane could hear the slight irritation in his voice.

“Who do you think?’ She laughed out, opening her eyes as she propped herself up on her elbows. She smirked down at Kurt, his eyes dark with lust and jealousy.

“Will?” He confirmed, his eyebrow bouncing up as he looked at her. Diane grinned shrugging slightly.

“For my sixtieth,” She supplied almost shyly as Kurt’s thumb continued to caress the stained skin. “It was either a tattoo or a piercing and, well…” She trailed off her eyes bouncing up to meet his. A slow smirk slid onto Kurt’s lips. His eyes locked on hers; overflowing with desire.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, his green eyes still dark and staring into hers. With a quick move those very eyes darted down to the hip he was cradling, lowering his mouth to the skin again.

“Do you like it?” Diane asked breathlessly, letting her arms slip down and her head fall back into the soft pillow; her eyes rolling back into her head as his teeth nipped at her hipbone.

Kurt huffed put a laugh not moving his gaze or lips from her skin.

“’S hot.” He mumbled as his tongue traced the tattoo for the thousandth time.

“You think?” She bit her lip not really caring for an answer as his hands began to toy with the elastic of her panties once again.

“Very hot.” Diane moaned as Kurt sucked on the flesh below her hipbone, knowing it was bound to leave a mark of an entirely different kind. Her hips thrust upward as his fingers hooked into her underwear dragging it down ever so slowly. Diane squirmed, biting her bottom lip; desperate for his hot mouth to dip lower.

A lazy smile crawled onto her lips and Kurt shifted his body to allow himself better access.

“Yes,” She encouraged longingly, her lust for this man pulpable. His warm lips made their way across her skin getting closer and closer… when suddenly; he stopped, and his head shot up. Diane’s eyes flew open and she let out a little whine of protest.

“What?” She asked impatiently, looking down at Kurt’s curious expression.

“Has anyone seen it?” He asked and Diane frowned, her perfectly shaded eyebrow bouncing up in confusion. “Has Will seen it?” Kurt continued asking the question he’d actually wanted to know. Diane relaxed into the bed once again a smile dancing it’s way onto her face.

“No Darling,” She all but purred, making Kurt groan. “This is for your eyes only.”

 


End file.
